This invention relates generally to fluid containers, and more particularly, is directed to a fluid container that can be formed from a compressed body that is expanded by supplying a fluid thereto.
Generally, when forming above-ground swimming pools, a circular area in the ground is dug out slightly. Then, vertical support posts are inserted in the ground around the periphery of the dug-out circle, and a metal side wall frame is placed within the circumference defined by the posts and secured thereto. A liner is then unfolded and secured within the metal frame to define the pool, and a rim is placed on the upper ends of the posts to stabilize the pool. However, such operation is extremely complex and burdensome. In addition, because of the materials used, the pool components are not very compact.